Iron Pirates
by Syco's Path
Summary: In a world where pirates search for the ultimate treasure, Marines deal their own brand of justice, and people have powers beyond our imagination, anything is possible. Join the story of one crew whose antics are on the insane side of life.


For the first time in years I, the (self-proclaimed) great Syco's Path will be writing again. I don't expect alot of you to review, but to those that do: Thank you. Due to the insistance of my roomate, several authors on the site, and my need for creative display, I give you The Iron Pirates.

All reviews are welcome.

"Present/Speech"

"Past/Thought"

* * *

From the begining

Inductions from the past and present

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, blanketing the shore in it's light. A lone siluohette stood next to a beached dinghy. It turned into the light revealing a man in his early twenties, swept-back shoulderlength brown hair billowing lightly in the moring wind. His eyes held a calmness about them, but at the same time great suffering. He stood gazing out into the sea.

"...For the both of us." He mused at the memories he cherished and despised.

* * *

Seven years ago

The same young man (16) strolled down the road, hands in pockets, whistling a tune he had heard a few days back. Being the pirate he claimed to be, he walked into the nearest bar to get drunk for days. As he entered, he ducked under the poor fool sent flying out the bar.

"Yikes. Hate to meet the bastard that did that.", He said off-handedly. He turned to come face to face with a girl about his age, glowering at him.

"And if I was that bastard?"

"Uh... bad news for me?" He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yup." She brought up her fist. 'She's scary.'

BAM!

* * *

Present

The waves passed the little boat, rocking it back and forth. It's impromptu captain looking down at the glass bubble on his wrist, sailing the ship to the direction the arrow pointed. He stood stretching his legs, his eyes searching the horizon again.

The breeze picked up, pulling his boat in the right direction. A boat like this wouldn't be good enough in the future. Not if he was searching for people to join his crew, to be his nakama.

"Ok. I definitely need a cook, navigator, doctor, and shipwright. Who should I search for first?"

Seven years ago

Water splashed onto his face, pulling the kid back into consciensousness.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Have a good nap?"

He turned to see the girl who knocked him out holding an empty bucket.

"... I need a drink." He turned towards the main road off to search for a bar.

"DON'T INGORE ME YOU JACKASS!"

BAM!

The kid sat there holding a huge welt growing on his head.

"Ow."

"Now that I have your atten-"

"And food. I'm hungry." He continued walking out of the alleyway they were in, oblivious to the girl's growing aggitation.

"Grrrr!"

BAMBAMBAM!

Now sporting a triple-layered welt on his head, eyes spining in a pool of his own drool, the kid groaned in pain. The girl looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"What an idiot." She sighed, already regretting keeping him around.

* * *

Present

He tied the dinghy up to the docks of the island he just landed on, Pelonis. He walked down the dock, noticing everybodies eyes drifting towards his back. 'Good reason to notice too, I guess' He trekked on into the town and suantered into the bar. Not even minding the brawl consuming every patron, he sat down at the bar and ordered a cup of grog. Several men smashed into the wall next to the bartender, serving both the kid and a lone man sitting further down the bar. The kid looked at him, noting the guy's raw power oozed out of him, drank his glass dry, and ordered a refill. The man sat, slowly sipping his sake, his face devoid of emotion.

Almost instantly someone was slammed into the man. He turned, sake all over his face, and grabbed the poor soul's shirt, lifting him up and slamming him on the bartop. With one hand. Reeling back his fist, he launched the body across the table, sending him past the kid and through the wall.

"Asshole."

The kid smirked at the comment. 'He'll do.'

* * *

Seven years ago

The kid and the girl were in a bar, the kid eating and drinking like crazy, the girl shocked at his blackhole of a stomach.

"So... I was thinking." The girl paused hoping to get his attention.

"Hmm? You were drinking?"

BAM!

"Ow." "You're an idiot!"

The kid held his head with one hand, stilling with the other. 'What a scary girl.'

"Like I was saying. I want you to pay me back for what you said about me. You don't and I'll kill you, got it?"

The kid stopped and looked at her. He took in her appearance for the first time right then. She had dirty blond hair, perfect body (this is One Piece you know), and deep blue eyes. In his eyes, she was perfect. His mouth hung open and food fell out.

BAM!

"Close your mouth, you pig!"

He sat up and wiped his face clean. She stared at him for a moment, then took a sip of her drink.

"Now, simply for that remark earlier, you'll have to be my servant. Any perv stuff and your dead."

"...K. Whats your name anyway? I can't call you 'scary girl' the whole time." He took a bite of his chicken, not looking away from her.

She looked at him angrily for a moment, then looked out the window they were next to.

"Katarina." She looked at him. "My name is Katarina."

* * *

Present

"You want me in your pirate crew?" The man sat at the bar, sipping his sake again. Behind him, piled up, was everyone involved in the brawl.

"Yup." The kid smiled at him. The three studs above his right eye gleamed in the setting sun through the window. "You'd make a great pirate. Just look at what you can do."

He sighed heavily and gulped down the cup. "Kid, you're asking the wrong person the wrong question. Just leave me alone." He poured another cupful of sake.

The kid sat there, staring at him for the next few minutes. 'This kid is pissing me off.' He sipped his fourth cup when another man walked in the bar.

The newcomer was very snakelike in appearance, and had a extremely large blade on his back. He spotted them both and smirked pulling two bounty posters out.

"16,000,000 berriessss, 'Hammer-head' Daf, 60,000,000 berriessss, 'Iron' Jack D. Curtissss. My name issss Salazaar" He unsheathed his sword. "I'll be taking your headsssss today. Try not to move too much. You have to be identifiable for me to collect my reward."

At that moment they shared a single thought. 'Just great.'

* * *

Next time on the Iron Pirates

"Ah! Dammit, he's too strong!"

"No other choice then. Guess I'll have to use it."

"Ughh, you're so heavy."

BAM!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I was up for a while thinking everything over before I wrote it. Who knows? You just might like it. Once again, all reviews are welcome.


End file.
